Dragon
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: It was not the first time that they faced a dragon nor would it be the last.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It was not the first time that they faced a dragon nor would it be the last.

A/N: This story was requested and fulfills three story suggestions/requests, which are named at the bottom to prevent spoilers, and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Dragon**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It was not the first time these two brothers had faced a fierce foe. The dragon bobbed and weaved. Smoke billowed from its wide nostrils and its eyes were narrowed with a hunger for tender young flesh.

Peter Pevensie set his jaw determinedly and raised his shield and sword. "Don't let him get the girls, Eddie!"

"I won't!" called his brother. That boy raised his sword and shield and then planted his feet in front of where Susan was holding a wide-eyed Lucy close. The sweet crowns of flowers lay at their feet, unfinished and forgotten in the wake of the dragon's attack.

The dragon chuckled and took a huge breath. Peter's eyes widened. What was he supposed to do? If he moved, Edmund and the girls would be in danger. If he didn't move, he'd be roasted alive and then Edmund and the girls would still be in danger. What to do?

He swallowed hard then the moment of insecurity passed and he raised his shield at the same time he lowered his sword. With a fierce battle cry, he launched into a dead run at the dragon. He would drive it away or kill it.

The dragon laughed, a deep, raspy, horrid sound, and cuffed him to the ground. Peter struggled to get up but the dragon pinned him down. The dragon took a deep breath, opened his jaws, and shouted in surprised pain.

"Die!" Peter tilted his head to see that Edmund was slashing at the dragon with his sword. His brother's face was screwed up into a fierce scowl as his sword slipped from his grasp. Then he grabbed his shield and began beating the dragon's legs and rump. "Die, dragon! Die!"

The dragon twisted around to try and snatch Edmund up. His grip on Peter loosened. Peter grabbed his sword and plunged it into the dragon's chest. "For England!"

Susan shook her head. "Peter, it's supposed to be for 'Her Majesty, the Queen Susan and for fair Princess Lucy.'"

Peter considered. "But Saint George said 'For England.' And that felt right." He grinned at his brother. "But, we could kill the dragon again for Queen Su and Princess Lu, can't we, Eddie?"

His brother laughed and nodded. "Die 'gain, Daddy!" He swatted their daddy who had once been a dragon on the shoulder with his wooden shield.

Baby Lucy only smiled happily and laughed. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Daddy threw his head back and laughed. Then the dragon got to his feet, roaring and heading right for the girls. Peter raised his shield again and charged in with his brother at his side.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Looking out the window, Helen could only shake her head in amusement. William was playing knights and dragons with the children again. Although Susan preferred to hold court and make garlands to drape over her brothers' necks when they defeated the dragon. The little yard was small but there was more than enough room for the four small children and one large boy. She laughed when Edmund snuck up behind his father and beat him with the wooden toys William had commissioned for them.

Washing dishes, Helen hummed to herself as she watched her knights, ladies, and one dragon playing. She hoped their children never lost their sense of wonder. When William carried the weary children in and they were finally tucked in their beds, she kissed him. "Have I married a scholar or a dragon?"

William chuckled. "For my fairest lady, I am but a humble knight pledged to your service." As she slipped out of his embrace and then darted across the room, he growled. "I am a dragon and I've come for the fairest lady in all of England." It was most fortunate that their children were so weary that they didn't even stir as the dragon chased Helen Pevensie around the house.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Okay, the main story was requested by WillowDryad who asked for a story about "Bebbeh!Peter and Bebbeh!Edmund protecting their sisters from some danger (an English dragon or something);" it also fulfills Meddlesome's suggestion of "Peter, Shield, Insecurity" and Lady Hannah's suggestion for "England before the Blitz, Mrs. Helen Pevensie, and Happiness." Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one! **


End file.
